


Amsterdam

by 1D1D



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Louis, Facials, M/M, Marijuana, Oral Sex, Rimming, Smut, Top Niall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-26
Updated: 2015-06-26
Packaged: 2018-04-06 05:53:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4210452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1D1D/pseuds/1D1D
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While in Amsterdam, Niall and Louis have fun before an interview. Louis is on the balcony smoking a joint while people watching on the streets of Amsterdam and Niall is getting an outfit ready for the interview. They have some time in their hotel room before the interview and Louis knows how to kill the time. </p><p>Very smutty.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Amsterdam

**Author's Note:**

> I like to loosely base my stories off of songs. This story is Mary Jane Holland by Lady Gaga.

"It's such a nice day out I don't want to waste it at an interview" Niall said as he walked from the kitchen back into their room in his underwear.

"I know, that's why I'm about to go smoke on the balcony" Louis replied. It was a big balcony and high up enough so that he couldn't be seen from the streets and there weren't many tall buildings around.

Niall had just gotten out of the shower of their hotel suite in downtown Amsterdam. He was running back and forth throughout the suite grabbing different outfits for an interview they were doing for a Dutch TV show.

After about ten minutes, Louis came back into the suite with his eyes glossy and red, and he was smiling like an idiot. Niall came walking out of his room to place his phone charger with the rest of his stuff on the table. He looked over at Louis as he laughed to himself because Louis was stoned.

"Hey I know what we could do to pass the time before this interview" Louis blurted out. "Oh yeah? And what would that be?" Niall says as he grins trying to be flirty.

"We could do a puzzle!" He exclaimed because he was high and thought it was funny. Niall's only response is an eye roll and a big laugh.

Louis then put his hands behind Niall's neck and pulled him in for a passionate kiss. Niall's cheeks blushed as he put his Lips on Louis'. They both fought to be dominant but Louis' tongue was persistent, exploring every part of Niall's mouth.

Niall picked his head up and kissed down the side of Louis's neck as he fumbled to unbutton his jean shirt. Louis put one hand on the back of Niall's head and the other taking the belt of his tight tan pants, kicking his Chucks' off of his feet.

Niall successfully unbuttoned Louis' shirt as he shimmied it off of his body grunting into Louis' mouth, getting him to moan back. Niall then put his hands back on Louis and pulled him on top of him on the nearest couch.

Now sitting on the couch, Niall moaned as Louis started to kiss down his chest and abs as he tugged Niall's underwear off. With his face on top of Niall's exposed base, Louis fully removed Niall's underwear, freeing his already hard dick.

Louis' eyes were shining at the sight of Niall's hard cock and he took a firm grip giving a few pumps before licking the pre-cum off of Niall's tip swirling his tongue around. Niall dropped his head back with a big sigh of pleasure and ran his fingers through Louis' hair tugging him down his shaft.

Louis was good, and being high made him horny, so Niall didn't mind too much when he smoked because the sex was great. His mouth was warm and wet on Niall's dick, causing it to twitch in his mouth.

Louis then brought his eyes up to Niall's and stared intensely as he went all the way down on Niall's shaft. "Fuckkk" Niall exhaled as he rubbed his thumb on Louis's head. Louis slowly pulled his head off of Niall's cock never breaking eye contact and giving it a few pumps. He then kissed his way back down Niall's shaft as he let it rub on his face, starting to kiss Niall's balls.

This drove Niall crazy, and Louis knew how much he loved it. Niall was in pure euphoria as Louis swirled his tongue around his balls. Finally, Louis couldn't take it anymore. "Fuck Ni, need you in me" He panted as he tried to catch his breath.

"Bed, now" Niall commanded as he pulled Louis into the bedroom and pushed him onto the bed. Niall was now on top of Louis kissing him furiously before making his way down his chest and abs. Palming Louis' dick, Niall looked up at his partner as he started kissing his way down Louis' long cock. Niall was licking his way down to Louis's tight asshole as he pushed Louis' legs over his shoulders.

Louis' legs went numb in the air every time Niall poked his tongue back and forth on his hole. Next thing he knew, Louis felt two fingers pushed in him twirling around loosening up his tight ring. "Fuck Ni I'm ready, need you in me now" Louis said as he dropped his head onto the pillow. Louis grabbed another pillow and put it under his lower back.

Niall quickly slathered himself up with lube and he pushed right into Louis. The first full pound sent a shock through Louis' whole body lighting him up. He quickly responded by bucking his hips onto Niall. "Holy fuck Lou" Niall grunted as he pounded into the older boy.

"I'm so close Ni!" Louis squealed in ecstasy. Niall picked up the pace and pulled his waist closer, rubbing on his prostate the whole time. Louis moaned as he shot cum all over his stomach and chest, getting some on Niall.

Niall fucked for a little longer before pulling out and straddling Lou's cum covered chest. He quickly pumped his dick before Louis picked off his hand and finished the job for him. Niall groaned and shot hot cum all over Louis' chest and face, dripping off of his beard.

"Let's get cleaned up, we took a little longer than we thought we are going to be late", Niall said straddling Louis and cupping his cheeks in his hands. "Love you Ni", "Love you too Lou".


End file.
